Pirates of the Caribbean (franchise)
Pirates of the Caribbean is a multi-billion dollar Disney franchise encompassing a series of films, two theme park attractions, and spin-off novels as well as numerous video games and other media publications. The franchise originated with the Pirates of the Caribbean theme ride attraction, which opened at Disneyland in 1967, the last Disney theme park attraction overseen by Walt Disney. Disney based the ride on pirate legends and folklore. As of August 2006, Pirates of the Caribbean attractions can be found at four Disney theme parks. Their related films have grossed almost US$4.5 billion as of 2017. Films #''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (2003) #''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (2006) #''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (2007) #''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' (2011) #''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' (2017) Video games *''Adventures in the Magic Kingdom'' by Capcom featured a stage in which the player had to rescue six civilians from pirates in an island resembling the attraction. *''Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour'' by Eidos Interactive included a level in which players can race water boats at the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction in Walt Disney World. *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (Originally entitled Sea Dogs II) was released in 2003 by Bethesda Softworks to coincide with the release of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. Although it had no relation to the characters, it features the movie's storyline about cursed Aztec gold and undead pirates, and it was the first of several games to be inspired by the attraction, prior to this exploring the stories that made Captain Jack Sparrow a legend. *''Pirates of the Caribbean Multiplayer Mobile'' for mobile phones *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' a massively multiplayer online role playing game which was released in Autumn 2007. *''Kingdom Hearts II'' features a world based on Pirates of the Caribbean, "Port Royal", taking place during the events of the first film, with movie characters such as Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, and Captain Barbossa making appearances. In the first visit, the story is directly copied from the film, but partially modified to fit the Kingdom Hearts II storyline, shown with the inclusions of Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy and Pete. The second visit focuses more on Organization XIII's activities in Port Royal, as well as Sora, Jack, Donald and Goofy's first encounter with Luxord. *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' for Game Boy Advance (Nintendo) and a few others. This game is based on Captain Jack Sparrow's misadventures in the pursuit of saving Ria Anasagasti with his shipmate Will Turner. *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, was released for the Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, Game Boy Advance and others. *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' was released on May 22, 2007 and was based on the film of the same name which was released on May 25, 2007. It was the first game in the series to be released for a seventh generation console. *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned, an action and role playing video game, was being developed by Propaganda Games but was cancelled in October 2010. *Lego Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, released in May 2011, is the most recent Pirates game. It features all four films as well as over 70 characters and over 21 levels.Lego Pirates Of The Caribbean slips anchor. Metro.co.uk (2010-11-19). Retrieved on 2011-12-24. *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Master of the Seas, a gaming app available on Android and iOS.Pirates of the Caribbean: Master of the Seas (App) – Pirates of the Caribbean Encyclopedia. Pirates.wikia.com. Retrieved on 2011-12-24.Pirates of the Caribbean: Master of the Seas Review » 148Apps » iPhone and iPod Touch Application Reviews and News. 148Apps (2011-10-31). Retrieved on 2011-12-24. Books Two series of young reader books have been made as prequels to the first film: *Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow (12 books) *Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court (5 books) In addition there is a novel written for adults: *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom by Ann C. Crispin Adaptations Several additional works have been inspired by the original attraction: *In 2000, Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for Buccaneer Gold, opened at DisneyQuest at Florida's Walt Disney World. The attraction allows up to five players to board a virtual pirate ship and attempt to sink other ships with water cannons. *Ron Gilbert often has said that the Monkey Island computer game series was the inspiration for Pirates of the Caribbean (especially upon seeing the second movie ), although he has said that he mainly got his inspiration from Tim Powers' book On Stranger Tides (which later inspired the fourth film in the franchise). Within both the film and the Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge adventure game is a key-carrying dog named Walt, whose name is a nod to Walt Disney and whose appearance is based on the jail scene from the rides. *A Pirates of the Caribbean board game Monopoly is manufactured by USAopoly. *A Pirates of the Caribbean version of the board game The Game of Life was developed. *A Pirates of the Caribbean version of the board game Battleship is produced by Hasbro under the title of Battleship Command. *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' was the name of a team participating in the 2005–2006 Volvo Ocean Race. Their boat was named the "Black Pearl." *A Pirates of the Caribbean multiplayer online game was released by Disney on Oct. 31, 2007. Characters * Captain Jack Sparrow * Will Turner * Elizabeth Swann * Hector Barbossa * Joshamee Gibbs * Cutler Beckett * Davy Jones * Weatherby Swann * James Norrington * Tia Dalma * Pintel and Ragetti * The Kraken * Angelica * Blackbeard * Henry Turner * Carina Smyth * Captain Salazar References External links *Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki – Pirates.wikia.com *Official Disney Website For Pirates of the Caribbean *[http://www.awesomestories.com/flicks/pirates-caribbean/tortuga-and-the-pirates-code Pirates' code of conduct referenced in Pirates of the Caribbean] Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Film series Category:Disney franchises